Helmet Hassle
by LeonPianta
Summary: Clear, Ian, Oliver, and Gil, four humans, enter the world of Club Penguin to help solve a robbing mystery!


Click! Click! Click! From a computer, the newspaper was updated on Thursday, October 14, ◊ ○ . So you ask, which newspaper? Why, the Club Penguin newspaper! Yes, the one on the internet!

"No, Ian, change the picture. It's too far out from the puffle!" Clear said.

"What? No, it… ugh," Ian responded, zooming in the picture for the front page story: Yellow Puffles Go on Sale!

"Zoom in a little more," Gil said.

Ian sighed and zoomed in. More.

"There. NOW it's perfect!" Oliver said.

"I'm gonna get on my penguin and see if it was updated," Gil said, and walked to his computer. He typed in his penguin name, Zero0000, and his password on the Club Penguin website. As he hit enter and selected his server, his penguin didn't show up like it should have. Someone else did.

"Is that… G?" Oliver said. It _was _G- the famous secret agent penguin.

"Help! We need you here!" appeared in G's speech bubble.

"What the… how is this happening?" Clear shouted.

Suddenly, the computer screen vaporized, showing a huge, dark purple vortex. Gil, sitting at the computer, immediately was sucked inside. Clear screamed, and Ian tripped on a cord, falling into the vortex.

"Oliver! What do we do?" Clear shouted, scared out of her wits.

"We have to go save Ian and Gil! I'm going in!" Oliver shouted back. He took a deep breath, and jumped in the vortex.

Clear almost fainted. The vortex had taken her three best friends, and she knew they could be in serious trouble. With a worried heart, she slowly stepped into the purple-black hole.

Clear could feel wind breezing all around her, and could hear her heart thumping wildly. Adrenaline was racing through, ringing in her ears. At the end of the hole, way far ahead, Clear saw a gray speck. It grew larger and larger and closer and closer until Clear came spilling out.

Her face brushed against a red, soft chair. Where was she? She stood up and looked around. _Is it just me, or is there something very familiar about this room? _She thought. Suddenly, her eyes grew huge. She knew this place. She designed it.

A door opened. A familiar door, labeled 'G's Secret Room'. Oliver, Gil, and Ian came out of it, relieved to see Clear was safe. But after them, a penguin came out. _A penguin? _She thought.

"Clear, we need to tell you something about this place. This penguin here is G. Yes, the secret agent G. And this is the Penguin Secret Agency Headquarters. We're… in Club Penguin," Gil said, bluntly. Clear's eyes grew even wider. _So this isn't just some look-alike room! _She thought.

"But there's a reason you're here," G said. 'You know the video screens? Which we see each Club Penguin room on? One of them has been destroyed- the Town Gift Shop screen. We believe that whoever did this is going to attempt something there. I am not able because I must work on a gadget plan that is due tomorrow. Start here, and find that vandal." G then walked into his secret room.

"Wait! G!" Clear shouted.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Um… what time did this happen?" Clear asked.

"This place was empty by 12:01 and I came back at 12:15 PST [Penguin Standard Time]. Does that help?" G stated.

"Yes. Thanks," Clear started looking around. Everything besides the screen looked normal from afar. Gil was checking the map area, while Oliver looked near the coffee machine, and Ian looked at the invention wall. So Clear decided she would look around the screens. On the ground lay shards of glass, metal shrapnel, and… something light green.

"Hey, guys, I think I found something!" she shouted. She saw some tweezers on a desk, picked them up, and took the green object from beneath the glass and metal.

"It looks like a lime green feather," Ian said. "A penguin feather!"

Suddenly, an alarm went off on the alert map. A red light flashed over the area they had a feeling about- the Gift Shop. Clear quickly slipped the feather into a plastic bag, put it in her pocket, and followed the others out of the PSA room.

The four ran to the Gift Shop. The store clerk inside was panicking, racing around the store like a crazy jackrabbit. Ian opened the door and shouted, "What's wrong?"

"Some penguin just broke in! It tied me up and covered my head with a bag! When he took the bag off and untied me, he had another bag with who-knows-how-many items in it! He said, 'To get this back, go to the 2nd and the 2nd'!" the clerk shouted.

"What does 'The 2nd and the 2nd' mean?" Oliver said.

Gil's eyes widened hearing this. "I know what it means."

"Well, what? What? What does it mean?" the clerk shouted.

"I saw a story on this story site, Fan Fiction. It was called 'The Mole: Traitor Aboard'. You had to guess who was the saboteur, who was the Mole. On a letter he/she wrote 'the 12th and the 13th'. I then figured out it meant the letters of the alphabet, LM…" Gil explained.

"BB," Clear said.

"BillyBob," Ian said.

The clerk pulled out his cell phone and dialed 443-8180, BillyBob's phone number. "Billy Bob, it's Danny. I need you here."

Billy Bob soon appeared in the Gift Shop. "What's the problem?" BillyBob asked.

As Danny finished explaining, BillyBob and the others were searching around for clues. In the midst if that, something caught BillyBob's eye. "What?" he whispered to himself, and looked closely at it. He pulled his Substi-Scanner out of his pocket, pressed the 'on' button, and scanned the yellow material.

SCANNING… SCANNING… SCANNING…… SCAN COMPLETE. YELLOW PUFFLE FUR, the machine read.

"I found some yellow puffle fur!" BillyBob shouted, slipping his Substi-Scanner back into his pocket.

"Good. Now we can find the perpetrator!" Danny shouted, relieved.

"How? So we know the penguin was lime green, and had a yellow puffle at the time of the crime [12:20 PST]. How does that give us the perpetrator?" Oliver asked.

"We just use the info-track," Danny said, sitting at his computer. He started typing in passwords too fast for anyone to see. He typed, 'All penguins lime green from 12:01 to 12:20 or longer.' He hit enter, 146 penguins. 'All of the above that had a yellow puffle at 12:20 or longer.' Enter, 39 penguins.

"What do we do know?" BillyBob asked. "We've run out of eliminations!"

"Wait. Club Penguin has servers, right?" Ian said.

"Gil, what server did you get on?" Clear asked, understanding Ian's point.

"Um… er… it was… Blizzard," Gil replied, slightly unsure.

Danny, seemingly confused, typed 'All of the above that were on Blizzard server from 12:01 to 12:20 or longer.' Five penguins. The list read: Stelloni, Bippity, Rainbow, Metalyoshi, and Graylalala.'

"Wait. I know Metalyoshi. He wouldn't do this! Maybe he knows though! Let's go to his igloo [penguins live in igloos, okay?]!" Danny shouted.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! BillyBob knocked on Metalyoshi's door. The door slowly opened, and Metalyoshi stuck his head out. "Hello? Oh, hi, Danny! Hi… BillyBob? Hi… humans? What are humans doing in Club Penguin? What do you all need? Oh, please come in," Metalyoshi pondered.

"Have you heard that the PSA room's Gift Shop monitor was destroyed?" Ian asked.

"What? No, I haven't. Why would someone do that?" Metalyoshi asked.

"And did you know that someone stole a Gold Viking Helmet at the Gift Shop?" Gil said.

"That's terrible! Who would do that?" Metalyoshi asked.

"Well, we have five suspects: Stelloni, Bippity, Rainbow, Graylalala, and, well, you."

"Me? I'm a suspect?" Metalyoshi said, nervous and confused.

"You can help us if you say where you and the others were from 12:01 to 12:20," BillyBob said.

"Well, Rainbow was at the Lighthouse, and Stelloni was in the Pizza Place, I was just here tending to my puffles," Metalyoshi said. Clear looked over at the seven puffles, Happy, Shelly, Rougher, Rex, Spinner, Zap!, and Rascal, and they were nodding, agreeing with Metalyoshi.

"But I don't know where the other two were. You should talk to them," Metalyoshi finished.

"Well, thank you for your help," Clear said, and she and the others exited Metalyoshi's igloo.

They were walking through the plaza, discussing how to find the two uninterrogated penguins, when who should they bump into but…

"Bippity!" BillyBob said, causing the penguin to turn around.

"Yes? BillyBob1 Oh, hi! What do you need?" she shouted, excited to see the famous penguin.

"Can you please tell us were you and Graylalala were from 12:01 to 12:20?" Oliver asked.

"Um, I don't know. I didn't watch the time. But I checked at 12:26. We were at the Cove. Does that help?" Bippity said.

"Oh yes. Thank you. Good-bye," BillyBob said.

"See you later!" Bippity smiled and walked into the theater.

The six detectives raced around the Cove, They searched and searched (and searched) around everywhere.

"You know, it would have helped to know where in the Cove Bippity and Graylalala were," Ian said.

"We can't go back and ask her. Someone may come and destroy the evidence!" Oliver said.

"You mean like a Gold Viking Helmet?" Clear asked, pulling a big item out from a pile of grass.

"You found it?" Danny shouted as Clear showed it to the group.

"Yes! That's great! But, we still need to know who did it" BillyBob said.

Suddenly, two penguins raced by Clear and grabbed the Viking Helmet. They aced toward the Forest.

"Hey! Give that back!" clear shouted, and zipped after them. The others sprinted after her.

"You'd better give that back!" BillyBob shouted. He tackled the penguin empty-handed.

Ian then tackled the one with the helmet. The Gold Viking Helmet flew out of it's arms.

"Get it!" Gil shouted. Oliver ran under it and caught it.

"Great. Now they got us," the previous helmet-holding penguin said,

"Wait. I know you. You're…" Ian said.

WHO DAMAGED THE PSA SCREEN AND STOLE THE GOLD VIKING HELMET?

"You're Bippity! You and your friend over there stole the helmet!" Clear shouted.

"Run, Graylalala! Oops…" Bippity said.

"You idiot!" Graylalala said from under BillyBob.

BillyBob got up and signed two orange papers, and handed them to Graylalala and Bippity.

"What are those?" Clear said.

"Permanent bans from Club Penguin. Thanks for your help," he said, and pressed a button.

Clear, Gil, Oliver, and Ian appeared back in their workroom.


End file.
